Silver Haired Night
by RubyBloodGem
Summary: Sakura has been having a hard time with her work,herself,and has been reading too many romance books!She seems to never go out anymore ether,Ino is worried about that,so she starts looking for the perfect man for Sakura,And guess who it is?
1. It All Begins

_A night to be in silver amour came galloping to her rescue…She cried out to the night as he galloped her way, while the vicious dragon tried to pick her up and take her away….And he did so…She cried out "Namaski!!!" as he ran towards her yelling "Kersoni!!!!" _

Sakura whipped a tear away. She had been reading this book for a hour and it still got her to cry. Every time she picked up a romance book, it just happens. She sniffed and put the book down. 'That was a waste of my time anyways….Now to write my report…' She was supposed to write this extremely boring report about her spying on the Sound Village. She was now 17 going towards 18, it was perfect to her. Once Sakura brought that pen to the paper, she just wrote 10 sentences before saying quits and just get to the end of the mission. She may be a hard working person, but no ninja could stand writing a boring as hell report. She quickly had finished before a ransom knock on the door brought a jolt of surprise and happiness to her. She could hear yelling and joking and all sorts of stuff before she opened the door. Once she had the door open, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, and all the other teams were there. Ino smiled and said "So, forehead girl, we are going to have a party!' Sakura just gestured them to come in and then told them that she was going to get dressed real quick.

A few minutes later when Sakura was dressed in her tight jeans, with heeled sandal like boots, with a red and green shirt on, she walked out into the room. Sasuke said nothing, like usual. Sakura had thought after awhile that he was gay; her final result was that he was gay. As Naruto spilled stupid comments out about how she looked, Ino grabbed her arm and whispered about her secret desire to have Shikamaru as hers. Sakura giggled slightly and told her to let go. Ino did but then started jabbing about that is was about time that Sakura looked like this. Sakura just simply rolled her eyes before telling everybody to get out and get to the club with her. They all shook their heads yes and went right on out, knowing that her insane strength would go with her raging temper.

30 minutes later they arrived at the bar. Sakura could smell all of the alcohol, smoke, and people in the room. She could barley smell Ino's perfume as well as hers. She looked around for any other people she could see. She could see Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, TenTen, Neji, Rock Lee, Anko, Genma, Kureni, Gai, And her ex-sensei, Kakashi. Sakura hadn't seen Kakashi for about…2 or 3 years? Maybe 4? She just couldn't remember the last time. Sakura sighed. "Gai sensei!!!" Lee cried out as he ran towards him, Gai had begin to smile at seeing his old student. "Lee! Well isn't it the perfect time to see you!" Kakashi didn't even twitch, but the others did. Sakura sighed and went over there and grabbed Lee by the ear and yanked him away from his ex-sensei. Once she had gotten even near Kakashi, she could see him twitch. 'Hmmm…..That is weird…'Inner Sakura agreed. '**I say that he isn't used to seeing us, maybe we should give him a piece of mind? Maybe give him a punch from not seeing us?'** Sakura shook her head no and continued on.

Sakura reached to their table and growled to Lee if he went near Gai that she would duck tape him to the chair. Lee took it as a token of her love, and also a threat. He just smiled and said "Of course my lovely Sakura blossom!!!" Sakura vowed never to be near him when he's drunk and is in the raping mood. She finally sat down and begins to talk to Ino. "Hey fore head girl, Mind telling me why you have ex-boyfriends instead of a boyfriend?" "Don't push it pig…." "I wasn't, but haven't you it least thought of finally getting a new one?" Sakura sighed, knowing that this would have come someday and she would haft to get one, and that she would want to talk about it. Today, she didn't want to. "Look. I don't want one right now, I am happy the way I am. And I-" "Yo." Sakura stopped dead at that greeting, Naruto and Sasuke both said their greeting as Sakura turned around to see Kakashi. "Hello Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi sighed and said "Didn't I tell all of you not to call me sensei, it makes me feel old." Most of the girls giggled. And Sakura had no idea why.

Kakashi had gone over there because he wanted to say a friendly hello, not. He only went over there to tell them they had a mission tomorrow at 6 AM. Sakura didn't like it, but she was never late, and it wouldn't stop her now to never be late. After a few rounds Sakura had begin to get dizzy and went home before she was too dizzy. She didn't want to bring a man in either. Sakura had quickly set her alarm clock and went to sleep like a baby that very night.

Sakura had awoken at 4:30 instead. She shut her alarm off and then started to get ready. She took a 15 minute shower, took 5 minutes to dress, 10 minutes to blow dry her wet hair, and then went to read her book for an hour. She was soon laughing and crying again. Her knight in shining amour was such a funny guy, but he still searched for his long lost love. An hour had almost past when Sakura finally put the book down. She got up, grabbed her pack, and went off to meet them. Sakura was 5 minutes early, no worries to her. Both right on the dot of 6:00, Sasuke and Naruto came, arguing who got here first. Sakura sighed and said "I got here first, now stop fighting!!!" They stopped, of course.

30 minutes later…Still No Kakashi….

1 hour later….Kakashi finally came and said his little Yo. Sakura didn't have the time to yell at him, she just told him to get down and get going. And with that, he did. He seemed to keep on staring at her. Sakura thought it was just her self concise, but more and more she thought he was. She looked at him sometimes, but he didn't seem to be staring at her at all. Sakura did a quick shiver before the scheming Inner Sakura came in. **'I say that we look behind really fast before he can turn his head into that book! I think he likes our body!!!! What a hoot! Even though that is really nasty….But who cares!!! We have our own sensei on us! I bet ya that he is going to put the move on us!'** Sakura also ignored it. She could feel that Kakashi had moved behind her. She could also hear Naruto and Sasuke whispering…But not bad whispering.

To Be Continued…


	2. Disbelieving and Wanting

Sakura stared at the others, she hadn't wanted to go to this little mission on finding a helpless little girl, but she had to, no matter what. She sighed and thought about her romance books, she wanted to reach the end of it so she could read _'Sparkling Star Dust'_ not what she always had in mind, but she had heard it was a rather great book. "Hey, Sakura-Chan, Do you see what I see?" "What Naruto?" Naruto gave her a sly grin before answering, "Kakashi is staring at your…._ass_!" Sakura almost yelped, but she kept her tongue. "Yeah, right..." "But I am sooo serious!!!" "Mmm" Naruto quiet his piping thinking it was no good, but Sakura had really believed him. She did a sigh an inward sigh and started off to her little thinking land. Inner Sakura decided to join too for a little chit chat. '**Oh yeah! He is so into us!!! I say we play hard to get!' **_'I say we do nothing!' _**'But-But!!! This is just too good to resist!!'** Sakura decided to ignore her thinking land for the rest of her day.

It had been easy to find that little girl, no kidnapping, no ninjas, just tracking her down. They all returned an hour later to Tsuande's office and gave their reports, which had been only a paragraph long. Sakura came out her office before the others and just ran to her house and grabbed her book.

'_The knight had smiled at his new forever wife. He had saved her from the wicked dragon, and had saved his life at it also, he walked towards, her grabbed her in a embrace and kiss-'_

"SAKURA!!!!OPEN UP!!!" Sakura gave a soft groan and headed for her screaming friend, Ino. "What do you want, Ino-Pig?" Ino sighed and said "I am really concerned for you, fore-head girl. You have been only reading books and doing work for the past days! Once do you go out! I think we need to go to the bar tonight and get a decent guy for ya!" "Ino, there are not ANY decent guys in the bar, they are either gay, or just plain out drunk and get drunk every night." Ino made a slight twitch on the lips and eyes and suddenly tisked. "See! Now you are getting to negative and too anti-social!" Sakura sighed and said "Fine, you win, for now. Let me just get dressed."

Moments later, they were there. "Oh! Look at that cutie at the door! Damn is he hot!" "Shut up, Buta (You pig)" Ino growled and saw Shikamaru. "Hey!! SHIKAMARU!!" Sakura sighed and then saw her worst night mare, Sai AND Sasuke staring at her at the same time. She gulped and ran beside Ino, who was yelling like a moron. That's when she caught a flash of silver walking by. **'The Perv!!' **_'Oh just shut the hell up...' _And which, she did. Sakura did a shuddered sigh and wondered how Ino could just do this. How she could be so loud and noisy and not care. Sakura sat next to Shino, who was just drinking his beer. Ino sat next to Shikamaru as Hinata took the side of Neji. Naruto went next to Sasuke, as TenTen went next to Lee, Kureni sat next to Asuma and by surprise, and Kakashi sat right next to Sakura. Inner Sakura put up the alerts this time. Sakura ignored. And before they knew it, they were talking as if they had just met and were never TEAM MATES before. Sakura had almost forgotten about Kakashi being her sensei, until something rolled out of her mouth with not a Kakashi-Sensei, but a Kakashi. No sensei. No respect, no honor, no anything. Kakashi stared at her for a few seconds but went on talking and laughing. Kakashi normally wouldn't get this close no matter what. He had begin to tell her about the time when he went into prison at the rock village when the annoying Ino came, not drunk surprisingly.

"Sakura, we need to talk." So she dragged Sakura to her private corner and hissed in her ear "I have the most perfecto idea in my head!" Sakura was tempted to go away and reclaim her spot next to Kakashi but didn't. "You and Kakashi…Date!!" Sakura almost gagged. "This is some joke, right?" "No." "Well shit, I hate you now." "Say that all you want." Sakura did a sigh in defeat. She pushed Ino away and hissed "Its' not going to happen!" "Age doesn't matter Sakura, We are Ninja!_**"**_ Ino called out. Then walked away to reclaim her seat, Kakashi was gone. _'Oh well... Shit!' _**'I agree! You guys were just so fun to listen to! You guys should be together; don't you know age doesn't matter for ninjas?' **Sakura gagged and decided to go home, before she throws up.

She didn't go home; she went to the manorial of the hokages. She went all the way to the top, and got pooped, but she had noticed, she wasn't alone. "Kakashi?" "Hm?" Sakura smiled. "I caught you." "I knew you were quiet capable for that..." She smiled, happy her former sensei knew this stuff. She may have kept on calling him Sensei, but never have called him just regular Kakashi, until today. Today she found a different man under that mask, somebody who is kind, soft, and caring. Sakura loved that all. She invited him to sit next to her, and which he took that invitation. **'YES!' **_'What?' _**'Look at you two! I told you, you guys are made for each other!'** Sakura decided to ignore Inner Sakura for the rest of the night. Sakura turned her head to Kakashi and caught him staring at her. Her breath was suddenly caught. His hand reached out to touch a soft lock of her hair.

Sakura allowed it. She would allow anything from her former sensei right now. His hands played with her hair and soon his body was near hers, so near that they could almost feel each others heart beat. Sakura heart raced as her throat went dry. Her mind went suddenly numb, but good enough to think. Her hand touched the soft and thin black fabric of his mask and traced his mouth. _This is wrong. Too wrong!'_ Sakura took a shuddered breath; her body didn't believe her, nor her heart.

_**AGE DOESN'T MATTER SAKURA, WE ARE NINJA!**_

Sakura's hand reached to the point when it was taking off the mask. She could feel his heart beating faster but his eye was firmly on her. She pulled it off slowly, but she could tell he wanted it fast. So she slid the rest off as fast as she could. And after that, she was attacked by very hungry lips. She was almost shocked by this, but quickly gave in and opened herself to him. His tongue lightly breezed on hers as his and her tongue danced together, or fought. She could not very much tell. Kakashi suddenly broke the kiss..

"Sakura…This isn't right…The ru-""Shut up... There is no rule about out age, and about out love… So just shut up.." Kaka shi stared at her bewilder. She quickly took that chance to land another kiss. He fully gave in right away. He broke the kiss suddenly yet again and Sakura gave a groan of protest. "We should get going to a place more…Secretive for this…" Sakura knew what he meant. "Your place or mine?" She asked. "My place" Was his only reply to that. He quickly grabbed her and jumped off. It had kinda reminded her of her book, when the knight takes his bride and takes her home… Then the rated R scenes happen.

Sakura was inside of his house now, but was not able to see what his house like before he had his greedy lips on hers, and poor little Sakura was pushed to the wall. She moaned out as he played with her shirt, and then it was totally gone. She had firm breast, but he wanted to see more of it. So he reached for the bra, but Sakura had other things in mind. She grabbed his arm and pushed HIM in the bed. He then remembered her monstrous strength. Sakura crawled slowly on him, Inner Sakura put the alarms on again, but still Sakura ignored. She was toying with him, playing around, and he knew it. The way she had pushed him on the bed was playfully. And he knew he was in for torture. If he had been right, Sakura has been reading romance books, so she knows how to torture him just rightly. She slowly and painfully unzipped his pants. She didn't seem to care how much pain it cause to him, but it seemed to bother her too. So she just tore those pants apart thinking he didn't really need them anyways.

**'Sakura…This is a bad idea!! This is too soon for me and you!! Are you bewared of the cons-' **_'Yes I am, and for now, will you just shut up and let me do my thing?' _**'I warned you.'**

_**To Be Continued….**_

Ruby: Bwahahahaha!! We continued you!

Me: Shut up. That was my OC. Welppers, hope you liked it. The next chapter will fully be a lemon. But Anyways, Sakura is pretty much aware what it will feel like, but how does Kakashi feel? Is he still a virgin like Sakura? Or is Sakura a virgin? Who knows...? And do we know if Sakura really is in love with Kakashi? Or is Kakashi in love with her? God Dammit! I don't know!! I am just doing what my heart and head says! Ok? good!


	3. Revolving and Beleiving?

Sorry I took so long…Vacation…No Computer!!!Gasp

Well here is your long awaited lemon….Or maybe not? Who knows…Till you read it!

Sakura took off his pants, Kakashi whispered "Sakura….Please….This…This isn't right…."Sakura stared at him for a mere moment and said "Its not like I haven't done this before," Kakashi's surprised gasp told her what he thought, "Look….I AM SORRY I NEVER TOLD YOU OK? I JUST DID-"The door swung open and ANBU members swarmed the room…Sakura meeped…"Oh…Sorry Mr.Hatake but Tsuande need you for a very special mission with Haruno Sakura…Now!" Sakura starting hissing curses under her breath as Kakashi got his pants back on…

One hour later……

Sakura huffed as she and Kakashi walked into the cold of The Land Of The Winter's border. "Its cold!!!!" Whined Sakura as a cold shuddering wind got on her face, and body… Kakashi sighed and then put his arm around her shoulder…"Better?" "Better…" Purred Sakura, as if the world around them didn't exist anymore… Kakashi just sighed and looked where they were suppose to be going… Which seemed like the middle of no where…. "Let's camp down for the night…The sun is already going down….." Sakura looked towards where the sun was supposed to be…. Sure enough it was gone. Sakura snuggled closer to his warmth; Kakashi knew she wasn't going to leave… He then whispered in her ear "I think we should get some wood?" Sakura groaned out and detached her self from him.

Two Hours Later…..

Sakura was sitting down cuddled next to Kakashi, comfortably. His eyes kept on going onto her…. Away from his dirty perverted book and onto her boobs or something personal of hers…..'What was I thinking? That she was a virgin?' He sighed and whispered to Sakura "Bed Time?" She gave a small yawn in respond. He shifted down, laying on his back as she lightly laid her head on his warm chest…"Sakura?" "Hm?" "….. Do you-" "Yes I DO….And nothing can make me turn back…." "Not even-" "Not ANYBODY" He did a inward sigh…..She was not going to be shake off….. _'But how can I--?No…..I like this moment…And I won't let it pass like Rin….But it was different….I didn't have feelings for her….But I have feelings for Sakura….' _Kakashi lied his hand on her back and felt her stir in her sleep…She mumbled out his name…And Kakashi kissed her lightly on the fore head…._ 'Maybe this won't be so bad….As I thought it would be….'_

He woke up the next morning to see Sakura cooking breakfast…. "Good Morning Late sleeper…." Sakura said in her usual happy voice. "Good morning…" He said rather UN lightly. He looked around and yawned… The great smell of bacon and pan cakes and many other things were around…. He sat near Sakura and watched her cook. A couple minutes later after they ate they began to pack... "To be honest…I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE…' Said Sakura, but she didn't seem concerned. Kakashi sighed and nodded, "I know where we are and we are going left!" Sakura just sighed and followed his lead…. Soon enough she was cuddled to his arm during their walk to where they were suppose to be going to.

Flash Back Of When They Arrived Over There

"This mission is important… And we need you… Both of you…. You are the best two ninja we have…-" "Why thank you Tsuande-Sama-" "That we have right now…" Sakura and Kakashi did a small sweat drop. "Your mission is to protect the man who does everything over there…He is in danger of being killed… That is why we need you two… Sakura with the smarts, Kakashi with almost everything." Kakashi smirked under his mask as Sakura had did a lil cock of the head and lil bit of a smile. "His name is Hishimoto Monikra, you will meet him by a week and will protect him for about 3 months…We have gotten a hotel for you two and you guys will haft to share a bed…Like you two would care…" Kakashi gulped at that as Sakura smirked deviously. "Go now and pack, I want you two to leave by 6… SHARP!" Kakashi got the point, but Sakura was always there first…So no prob.

End Of Flash Back


End file.
